


Somewhere We Can Be Alone

by heckarikki



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckarikki/pseuds/heckarikki
Summary: This was a great idea I got from tumblr user @andonewillbringhisfall !! It involved eighth year spells, Taylor Swift, and also fluffy cuddling shit so get ready ;)))





	

“Fuck this,” I say.

Penny sighs. “I hate it when you swear like a Normal,” she comments.

“That’s totally beside the point,” I argue brashly, my frustration seeping into my tone. We were working on our eighth-year spells, and I was getting absolutely nowhere.

“Look,” Penny says. “Maybe if you tried anything other than just lyrics you’d stumble onto something more solid. I mean, even if they work, they’ll just fade away in one or two years anyway.”

“Well, unless you have a more creative idea,” I growl. “ **_Baby, bye, bye, bye!_ ** ” I try, hoping it will transport me away from her nagging. No such luck.

She rolls her eyes. “ **_One man’s trash is another man’s treasure!_ ** ” She tries. A trashcan a few feet away topples to the ground dramatically, but no other effects. “Maybe if it wasn’t such sexist wording,” she mutters.

“You’ll probably find the most useful spell ever and graduate number one in the class. I’m so unimaginative, I swear I’m gonna fail this whole thing. You should be helping me,” I whine.

She laughs. “You should try something by Taylor Swift,” she jokes. “Everyone loves Taylor Swift.”

I smirk, finally relaxing a little. “Sure,” I say. “Maybe I’ll meet my soulmate.  **_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone!_ ** ”

I look at Penny’s face to see her reaction, but she’s no longer there. In fact, I’m not in the school courtyard at all. I’m in my room, sitting on my bed- oh wait. This isn’t my bed. It’s Baz’s.

“What the hell am I doing here?”

I look up to see Baz’s face with an angry expression on it. He’s sitting on the same bed, a couple feet from me. His face is covered in sweat, his hair falling loosely over his shoulders.

“I’m not sure,” I say weakly.

“Did you spell me here?” He asks crossly. “I was just in the middle of a football game, I was one goal away from winning-”

“I didn’t mean to,” I say softly, interrupting him. “I was just messing around with spells, you know, for the eighth-year test, and I was using popular song lyrics, and then-”

“Spit it out, Snow,” he says, sneering. “What spell did you use?  **_Hope it gives you hell_ ** ?”

I look at him, and I think I’m gonna faint because nothing's making sense. But Baz is smart, almost as smart as Penny, so maybe he can give me a reasonable explanation. “ **_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_ ** ,” I say.

He looks at me, dumbstruck. His face goes paler than it already is, which is saying something. “Simon…” he says awkwardly, trailing off. So he’s just as confused as I am. “It’s not what you think-”

“Hey, you just called me Simon!” I shout, jumping up in triumph. Then the rest of his words register. “Wait…” I say slowly. “What do you think I think?”

“Nothing,” he says quickly. “Well, it kinda makes sense, anyway. We’re alone, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, but it said ‘Romeo’. Isn’t that implying…” I trail off.

He looks at me, grimacing, but he immediately wipes it off his face, shaking his head. “Not necessarily,” he mumbles.

I wait for more teasing, or sneering, or yelling. But he just sits there. I can’t believe I just conjured him with a romance spell and he isn’t trying to rip my head off. I notice a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead, and his hands shaking slightly. Holy shit, is he nervous?

Baz isn’t my soulmate. I’m not even gay. It was just a stupid Taylor Swift song. Plus, I mess spells up all the time. This is probably another one of those. “Why did it bring you and not Agatha?” I think out loud.

“You broke up,” he reminds me, no sympathy in his voice. “Besides, why would you use a spell that said ‘Romeo’ and not expect it to be a guy? You brought this on yourself. I’m going back to my football game.”

He stands up, but I grab his wrist before he has the chance to walk out the door. I’m not sure why, but I just feel like we couldn’t leave this alone. “Wait, Baz,” I say. He lets his wrist hang limply in my hand, not fighting my grasp. “Please. This is the first spell I’ve gotten to work all year. I have to figure it out. Aren’t you curious at all why it brought you here and not anyone else?”

“No.”

“C’mon, don’t you at least want to try?” I ask, hoping I’d read the signs right. This could either be the best or the most embarrassing day of my life.

“Try what?” He says, taking a step backward.

“Y’know, like…” I trail off, hoping he’ll understand, but he looks back at me blankly. I sigh, running my hands through my hair. I take a step closer to him, but he takes another back. “You know, kiss or something. At least, like hold hands. Or something. If it was actually a love spell, then maybe, I don’t know, I just think-”

“It probably just put us together because we’re roommates,” he says. “Besides, you’re not even gay.”

“Neither are you,” I answer. He shrugs, looking down in the most bashful way I’d ever seen from him. My mouth drops open a little out of surprise, but I quickly pull it shut. “Look, we don’t have to try anything if you don’t want. It was only because-”

“No, I do, I just-” He pauses, looking at me with a scared expression, for once not bothering to hide his emotions. “I don’t wanna to if you don’t mean it, because I really, really,  _ really _ want to but you’re not even gay and you’re still in love with Agatha, and besides, the Mage and my family-”

He stops speaking when I tug at his wrist, pulling him closer to me. He stands there, his forehead an inch from mine and his lips even closer, looking dumbstruck as his eyes search mine.

I’m no longer confused.

I lean forward slowly, resting my forehead on his. “Is this okay?” I ask quietly. We’re so close that my lips graze his when I talk.

“Yes,” he breathes.

So I lean in.

My lips ghost his for a second before they push fully, and Baz pushes back with force. I’m surprised, after his hesitation just a moment ago, at how passionate he really is. He lets me lead, but he’s more than willing to open his mouth and go along with anything I start. He finally pulls his wrist out of my hand, placing it on my cheek instead. His cold thumb caresses my flustered cheeks.

I pull back for one second, and he lets out a small whine. I smirk. I push him backward gently toward the door, pressing him against it with my whole body. I let my hands come up and tangle in his hair while we kiss. It’s better than I ever imagined, and I think I did imagine it. At least a little.

Eventually, we end up on his bed, and it's probably the first time ever he hasn’t tried to kick me off of it. Just the opposite, in fact. He keeps me close to him, his leg wrapped around mine securely. His hand is wrapped in mine now, and we’re still kissing, but now they’re lazy and in between a muttered conversation. He tells me I’m his sun, I tell him he’s mine, too, because my whole world revolves around him.

I have no idea how long we sit like this, but we’re both nodding off to sleep when the door bursts open. We both jump up, startled, and Baz pulls me closer by my waist, as if scared that the intruder might be here so steal me away from him.

“Simon!” A familiar voice yells loudly. “I’ve seriously been looking everywhere- Oh.”

“Penny-” I said.

She cuts me off, smirking. “Well, we know the spell works.”

I reached out, grabbing Baz’s hand and squeezing it gently. “Yeah, it works,” I said, laughing.

“Simon is still the lamest bloke I know,” Baz said.

Penny laughs. “Okay, well, I’m gonna leave you two idiots alone,” she said. “You deserve it, after all, it took you eight years to figure it out.” With that, she slipped out the door.

“She’s wrong,” Baz said quietly. “I’ve known all along.”

I grab his face and drag it to mine. 


End file.
